Norman Price
Norman Price is a 7-year-old boy with a love of practical jokes and skateboarding. Unfortunately, Norman regularly fails to set appropriate limits on his own behaviour, and has been known to cause mischief and sometimes causes havoc at the fire station, for many of Pontypandy's residents. He has shown interest in becoming a firefighter himself one day. In the 2008 season, his intelligence went down. He loves strawberries, but has gone off them in The Wishing Well after eating too many and feels sick afterwards. Personal info * Hair: Red/ginger * Eyes: dark green * Born: April 28th 1995 * Death: July 14th 2013 * Zodiac sign: Taurus * Family: '''Dilys (mum) and Derek (cousin) * '''Friends: '''Sam, Steele, Trevor, Derek, Mandy, Sarah and James * '''First appearance: The Kite Appearances * The Kite * Barn Fire * Trevor's Training * Flat Tyre * Camping(Norman has a frog in a tea box and drinks milkshake on Bella's Cafe. He hiding a frog in Trevor's bus hat.) * Norman's Tricky Day(Plays a number of jokes including making a hoax call to the fire station and then setting the fire station's alarm off after greasing the fireman's pole. Eventually gets his cummupence after he gets his head stuck in the park railings and Elvis has to remove it using the same grease) * Lost Cat * Telly Trouble * Treasure Hunt (Gets a saucepan stuck in his head after playing Knights Of The Round Table) * Sam's Day Off (Norman dresses a cowboy and takes Trevor Evans prisoner by handcuffing him to a drain. This goes wrong after the key goes missing but eventually, Norman realises he had the key all along) * Theif in PontyPandy(Norman is accused of various thefts which have been taking place in Pontypandy. However the theif is later revealed to be a magpie) * Chemistry Set(Norman plays with the chemistry set and he makes the stinkbomb. Dilys goes to Normans room and throwing the chemistry set with the glass and liquid and Dilys gets wet on her clotches so she can't go on concert like this.) * The Wishing Well(Falls down an old well whilst trying to retrieve James's football after going strawberry picking with Sarah and James and eating too many) * The Great Inventor(Accidently activates the switch on MOP-Sam's robotic dustbin causing it to run amok through Pontypandy) * Safe With Sam * Snow Business(Sarah and James get stuck on ice during a sledging trip and Norman has to phone the fire brigade to come and rescue them). * Dily's Forgetful Day (Scares Dylis using a monster mask causing her to fall from a ladder and loose her memory. Norman then tricks her into thinking she is Bella Lasagne) * Spot of Bother(Fakes chickenpox in order to miss a school spelling test on the last day of term and then passes the time on his ill-gained day off by drawing spots on the faces of Elvis and firefighter Evans before actually catching chickenpox for real at the end of the episode and getting informed that he will still have to take the spelling test at the start of the next term) * Halloween * Norman's Pitfall(Falls down an old mine shaft and rescued after Rosa the cat leads Norman and the fire crew out) * Lost Ring * All in a Good Cause * Brass Band * Lost in the Fog * Bentley the Robot(Replaces Bentley's control cassette tape with a computer game. This causes Bentley to malfunction and throw a flammable substance which causes a fire and puts firefighter Penny Morris in danger. Norman is later told by Sam that he was very fortunate that Bentley was able to save Penny and "it could have been a very different story") * Home From Rome (Pressing the recliner button on Dily's seat.) * Rich and Famous (Skating while Trevor recording a movie and Norman falls into water.) * Trevor's Boot Sale (Norman falls out at Bella's. His wheels on the skateboard is broken and he has a lot of toys to the boot sale. He has a thing to that tennis set, a jigsaw and a chemistry set and a teddybear. He payed 2 times of his toys and he will get money to the blade rollers.) * What Goes Up (Shooting the egg box with a shotgun. And deliver Dilys freepapers to Sarah and James, Fireman Sam, Elvis, Auxiliary fireman Trevor, Station officer Steele, not Penny. He is in the hotair balloon a minute. Norman shoots Trevor and falls into the balloon. Trevor throws the freepapers from the balloon and its raining papers. Dilys throws Normans shotgun in the trash. James throws the ice cream on Norman. This ice creams smells hair, and Norman sayed ewwwww! * Steel Under Par * Disaster For Dinner The episodes "Quarry Rescue" and "Deep Trouble" are the only episode's that Norman dosen't make an appearance from the original series. Death Norman Price saw an umtimely death in the lost 133th episode. The episode was based in the year 2013, 9 years after the first season ended. Norman's mother's funeral was set 3 days before the day this episode took place. After Norman's mother's suicide, Norman suffered manic depression for months, blanking out anyone close to him and sexually abusing anyone who talked to him. Because of his recent behaviour, he was exiled from Pontypandy and forced to live on his own. Norman couldn't take the stress of life. Everywhere he looked he saw his mother's charred face after the accident. In the corner of his eyes he saw blazing flames. He couldn't take it. He must end his life. After walking hours in the dense Welsh woods, he found an opening, a cliff. The sun was setting. For once since the incident, he didn't feel sad, or guilty, or depression. His life that once was had left him. He sat and watch the sun fall. Grabbing a large rock beside him, he placed it onto his lap And started to stroke it. A tear fell from his eye. His arm stopped carresing. The surface was warm, but turned cool. The sun has nearly gone over the mountains of Wales. It was time. The wind stop whistling, the forest stopped rustling. He lifted the rock above his head. His hair was not distinguishable from his blood. He is notably known for being a complete ginger twat Category:The Prices Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters